


Under my protection

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BUT LIGHT, Bite marks, Biting, D/s, Dark Abigail, Dark Will, M/M, Murder Family, Sex, collar kink, cuffs kink, some blood, they've adopted Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They'll look at you and they'll know you belong to someone who cares about you. This is my mark, you'll be wearing it and no one will dare to look at you like a freak anymore. They won't dare because you'll tell me and you know what happens to that kind of people. Do you, Will?”</p><p>Hannibal wanted to mark him. Mark his neck above the shirt's neck. Everyone would see it.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Again, edited because rubbish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my protection

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Be kind?

“But... everyone will know”

“You're right, Will”

“I don't think it's a good idea”

“They'll look at you and they'll know you belong to someone who cares about you. This is my mark, you'll be wearing it and no one will dare to look at you like a freak anymore. They won't dare because you'll tell me and you know what happens to that kind of people. Do you, Will?”

Hannibal's hand rested on his lower back, his little finger grazing the sheets, digging in the soft skin of his buttock. Will's head was on his folded arms, his eyes on Hannibal's lips. They were red.  
His back was covered in bite marks; some barely visible, others drawn blood and some were starting to bruise. Pain was good. Pain made him feel like himself.

Hannibal wanted to mark him. Mark above the shirt's neck. Everyone would see it. Katz, Crawford, Alana, the cops... And it wasn't just the bite mark, oh no. The leather cuffs on his wrists and matching collar were on the set too. It was a big step on their relationship. Well, not as big as knowing what Hannibal made with rude people, but big enough. They were together for two years now. Abigail officially living with them for six months. She was in the cinema with his friend. They were alone. Having this damned conversation.

“But...”

Hannibal leaned over him, his right hand caressing his damaged back. His eyes were soft. They had to, after this session.

“Do you have doubts? They already know we're together, there's nothing to be embarrassed”

“It's not that, of course it's not embarrassing”, said William, reaching out for Hannibal's other hand “No one knows this other part of our relationship. I don't even know they would understand”

Hannibal looked away and eventually nodded. He laid down and held Will until they were both asleep.  
Will woke up a few hours later when he heard the front door. He went to see their now legally daughter and he found her in the kitchen, drinking water.

“Hi”, she said. She was tired.

“Had fun?”

“Yeah”

“Good. You can tell me tomorrow. Why don't you go to sleep?” 

Winston came to her and offered his belly for a scratch. Abigail crouched next to him and petted him. Will joined.

“I've never thanked you, you know?”, she whispered.

“You don't have to”

“You know? My... father claimed to love me, yet he killed them... you know why. He didn't love me. He wanted to kill me. He would've killed me, eventually. I bet he knew too. You two... you two don't need to kill me because you know I'll never go”

There. Will knew she wanted to say she wanted them to be her parents, to protect her too. Because that's what they were. They were lost and they finally had a family. No judgment. Just acceptance. Protection. Will and Abigail were under Hannibal's protection. He had claimed her by adopting her, naming her Abigail Lecter, moving her few belongings to his house. But first, the good doctor accepted her true nature, her survival instincts. Hannibal had claimed him too, but only his nature. He hadn't claimed Will outside this house. That's what Hannibal wanted to say with the biting. He was his. And Will had been scared, thinking of their thoughts, their mocking... 

“I'm so stupid”

“What?”, Abigail was still there.

“Nothing, sorry. Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow”. He kissed her forehead and almost ran to their bedroom. Hannibal was still on his side, arm stretched out to Will's side. Will stripped again and got himself under the sheets and Hannibal’s arm. Hannibal stirred and half smiled when he saw Will.

“Mark me”, he whispered. 

Hannibal opened his eyes, suddenly all sleep gone. Will smiled in return. 

 

 

There were bags under his eyes. He hadn't sleep much after their little talk. At least they'd been quiet. Well, Abigail didn't say anything that morning, but she did look at his neck and hid her grin behind her mug.

He was called in the middle of the class, again, for a body they found in a basement, a bloody thing more than a body, really.  
Jack was talking to Beverly and Price when his eyes traveled from his eyes to his leather collar. It was discreet, soft and light, not very wide and black. They could only see one inch of the front, but it was enough, plus the red and purple bite mark on the side of his neck. Half hidden by the leather collar. Will swallowed, suddenly scared of their reactions. Surely Jack would tell Alana, and Alana would want to talk to him...

“Will... care to explain why you're here almost an hour late?”

Will couldn't help it. He laughed. Katz and Price close to them, Jack telling him what they've found. He was starting to meld into the assassin's mind when a snort from his behind made him lost track of his thoughts. 

“I bet he keeps the bitch on a leash to mount him when he pleases”

Laughter. 

Will set his jaw and closed his eyes. 

“Get out, I try to do my job, here”

“You don't get to order me... b-”

“I do!”, Jack yelled “now get your asses out of my sight before I open a file for you two”

Will thanked him mentally and got to work...

That night, Will told Abigail and Hannibal everything. Abigail went out to walk the dogs and Hannibal made love to him gently, reminding him he was under his protection.  
One week later, Abigail had found some guys who had reasons to hurt Becket and Rogers, the cops who had mocked Will. Two days later they were found gutted and with some organs missing. Two nameless men for Will were arrested within the day. Abigail cooked for them that night, proud of her hunting skills and her improving learning in the kitchen. Will manipulated his “visions” for Jack and the FBI was happy again with Graham.

 

 

Will was moaning under Hannibal, his hands tied to the bedposts, his neck bared and his legs open. Hannibal bit his thigh until it bled. Then he entered Will again and thrust hard until they both came, Hannibal pressing his thumb into Will's neck bite mark. Both sweating and sated finally. Hannibal set him free and cleaned the mess, then held Will to his chest.

“Dinner and a late show...”, Will said, panting. “Worth it...”

“I told you I would protect you...”

“Yes, you did...”

“Thank Abigail too again, she's learning”

“She's a natural”

“Just like us, Will”

“We're raising her well”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... some friends told me a few kinks and situations and I'm just writing them...
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
